


Speed, interrupted

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Lureen reflects on the momentum of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Annie Proulx and Focus Features. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

She used to do everything in a breakneck rush, redlining it all the way. 

She’d always step on it when driving around town. She’d had to charm her way out of speeding tickets more than once.

When barrel-racing, she also gave it her all, urging her horse on like a banshee, throwing herself into every ride with abandon. She won her prizes that way. 

And of course, the whirlwind speed with which she made her moves on Jack, fell in love, got pregnant, got married, had Bobby… it had all happened so quickly, it was enough to make anyone’s head spin. 

Nothing could ever go fast enough. Forward momentum was her creed. She was always in a hurry. 

Then, inexplicably, life slowed down. It began trundling on instead, slowly, in deep ruts of everyday sameness. Frozen in time, she felt immobile, her days progressing at a glacial pace. They were husband and wife, but orbiting next to each other in restrained and tedious circles, going nowhere. 

She told herself that now she’d reached that coveted place; - marriage, money, a child, a job she was good at. Movement wasn’t really desirable anymore. It was unnecessary, would only remove her from the center of perfection. So she contented herself with seeing how fast her fingers could fly across the adding machine, how quickly she could make her personal jewelry collection grow. 

Nevertheless, sometimes her faithleas mind would whisper that if everything was so fine and dandy, they wouldn’t be at this complete standstill. They should still be rushing on excitedly, on the move through an enjoyable life of change and discovery together. 

Well. If nothing else seemed to move fast anymore, at least she could pride herself on the speed and urgency with which she forced herself away from such treacherous thoughts.


End file.
